Proclamation of his Fascination
by santoryou
Summary: 2YL ZoSan Fluffy/Smut fic; Sanji is annoyed by Zoro's recent behaviour and seeing the scar on his eye was just the tip of the iceberg.


"Dumbass swordsman." The cook puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Missed you too, shitty cook" Zoro says in the most monotone, non-emotion revealing way possible. The atmosphere was tense, static buzzing and glares almost igniting a flame enough to scorch the Sunny-Gou. A feminine voice interrupts the ticking time bombs, "Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun, what happened to the orders Franky just gave you?" Nami smiled in that 'give me a good reason not to kill you' manner. "Ah-ah well I was just taking a break…" Zoro said, fearing for his safety. "Oh~ Reaally~ A break?~ How nice! You've been working so hard for the past eight minutes we've boarded the Sunny on! You do deserve a break" Her smile changes into an expression of a fire-breathing dragon, "A BREAK FROM LIFE!" she roared and whacked Zoro senseless on the head with her Climatact. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO REACH FISHERMEN ISLAND HUH!?" Zoro holds his head, which now seems to be bleeding profusely, "By fully cooperating with you and Franky." Nami sighs and turns to lecture Sanji, only to be interrupted by a proclamation of his fascination, "NAMI-SWAN, you're just as beautiful! Even when there's steam coming out of your nostrils!" Blood splattered all over the Sunny's deck after Nami broke, two chairs, one table, three plant pots and her shoe's heel on Sanji's head. "Chopper revive this idiot and get him to work."

A few long hours later, Sanji had plated the dinner and called his ladies, his shitty lover and the rest of the bastards over to eat. The crew hadn't sat together in two years and each of them had tales of their newfound adventures to tell. Luffy stuffed his face and spoke of Impel Down, Bon-chan, Buggy and Ivankov. He slightly mentioned the Marineford war, a new love that will remain anonymous, and Law who'd saved his life. He blushed at the mention of his name. He blabbed on about his training with Jinbei and Rayleigh, and Boa Hancock. The crew was quite impressed at the speed in which he ate, inhaled, blabbed, and exhaled. Everyone had spoke of their adventure, whether it was filled of man-eating plants, skeleton worshipping fans, weather pools, death of siblings, running away from Okama, body transformations and even slavery. Everyone spoke but the 'shitty' swordsman. He laughed and teased the others about their stories, but got up and left as soon as he finished his food. Gone without the faintest of sound, so that Luffy wouldn't pry the one-eyed swordsman to tell his tale of woe on the island where he was exposed to Mihawk's abusive excuse of training, Perona's terrible cooking, and the negativity ghosts on a whole new scale.

Zoro strolled around the back deck of the Sunny and climbed the ladder through the library /observation room on the first floor, to bathhouse on the second floor and finally through the ceiling, and onto the roof. Unlike the Crow's nest, (which recently is frequently visited by Brook, Luffy and Chopper) he can get some alone time to just melt into a state of nothingness and do some much-deserved meditation. He crossed his legs and brought his thumbs together above and the rest of his fingers connecting below, creating an inverted triangle between his thighs. He straightened his back, closed his eyes, loosened his extremely, ridiculously, tremendously tense muscles, and inhaled deeply. He mentally counted the seconds till he'd exhale. 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. 4 .. "Oi, stupid swordsman." 5 .. "Ooi, have they cut up something in your ears too?" 6 .. bloody 6 .. Or was it 5 .. No, 6 .. "Don't make me kick you in your ridiculously muscular shin." Fuck it. He exhaled. He opened his eye and glared daggers at the annoying cook.

"What do you want?" "An explanation for your passive-aggressive behavior." "Hasn't Robin already established that as my personality the moment her ass got on this ship and joined the crew?" "Don't talk like that about a Lady marimo! And see you're doing it again." Sanji walked over to Zoro and leaned back on the railing beside him. He took a drag "We're all fucked-up somehow Zoro. That's how we've gotten on this fucked-up ship and how we found our fucked-up love. Don't get me wrong, it's fucked-up in the most beautiful, indescribable way marimo." Sanji puffed a stream of smoke into Zoro's direction, "Now, tell me. How'd you get that hideous scar on your eye? It's been bugging me." Zoro leans back against the railing and looks up at Sanji, "Those smokes will be the end of you one day, you should think about quitting soon." Sanji furrowed his brow, "A man has to smell of tobacco! It's in the gentleman's code!" Sanji had an "oh." moment. "YOU"RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT SHITTY MARIMO!" "tch" and after a small period of silence Zoro muttered "... it was Mihawk." Sanji stared at him wide-eyed. "You found Mihawk?!" "Not just found. He trained me these past two years." Zoro laid down and crossed his arms beneath his head, "I don't regret it. Not for a second, it made me stronger." Sanji clenched his fist and whacked the railing, causing Zoro to turn to him, "So if I tried jumping off the crow's nest and I broke my leg to the point of no return, but I lived; would you accept it if I said it made me stronger? If I don't regret it one bit? Would you accept that?" Zoro just stared at the blonde wide-eyed, seeing the tears twinkle under the moonlight, in his eyes. "Sanji I-" He interrupts "You what? Wanted to give up a finger instead? You're always selfish just thinking of yourself! Like the time when you let Mihawk slice your chest open when we first met, or when you tried to cut your legs off, or when you tried cutting off your hand to get out of a fucking handcuff! Oh and let's not forget the blood-stained moment of bravery, when you almost fucking died shouldering all of Luffy's pain!"

Zoro's vein almost burst out of his forehead, he was furious and this point, "So what do you want me to do about it? Will your continuous yelling bring back my eye?" Sanji gaped at him, his mouth went dry, "I'm not the kind of guy who'll just sit there and let his nakama take the fall because he was too fucking weak to protect them!" Zoro continues raving. Sanji interjects, "So you think your nakama could face you knowing they're the reason you're dismembered, limbless, and/or bleeding half to death? You just don't get it." Sanji pushed himself off the railing, and stood steady before dropping his cigarette on the floorboard and stepping on it. He turned away from Zoro and wiped his tears, and just as he was going to leave the platform, "Oi, Sanji." Sanji didn't turn but just stood there, facing away from Zoro. Zoro stood up and his voice rose with him, "I lied about not regretting it. I do regret not being able to fully engulf myself with the sight of the man I love. Coincidentally, being a fucked-up boyfriend, I have let you down, but being as blind as to not even see the hurt that was jabbed right into your heart was the thing I regret the most." Zoro sighed "I noticed you treated me differently after seeing my eye. It fucking upset me you idiot. I wanted to hug you and feel you smile against my chest. Not flinch when I touched you. I wanted you to stare at me, captivating me with just a glance; not have you stare at this scar like it was going to swallowme whole." Sanji turned to face him, his tears flowing two streams down his face.

"Zoro, I had no clue. I just thought you're too fucking reckless with yourself; I though it'd be a dumb reason like your eye was itchy or something!" Sanji wiped his tears and walked towards Zoro. "Do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to gouge my eye out because it was itchy?" Zoro teased him, "Ho? That's big talk coming from the man who was going to chop his captain's finger off just 'cause it got stuck in a bottle." Replied Sanji with a larger-than-life grin. Zoro laughed at his snide comment. He cupped his hand along Zoro's cheek and his fingers traced the scar. He looked up to meet the swordsman's eyes. "Instead of having this be some grotesque scar, this is a mark of a bond between a man and his lover. You wanted to be stronger, to protect what's important to you, and I mistook that for this being another stupid-Zoro-self-sacrifice-ritual." The blonde stood on his toes and pecked the scar, his tears falling onto Zoro's face. Zoro held both his hands and brought them to his lips, planting a kiss on each, and he pulled the blonde into an embrace. "I'll say this once so you can get it through that ridiculously sexy yet thick, blonde head of yours; forever and always, I will put my nakama and especially you before me. You will not argue with me on that, nor shall you comment." Zoro pulled Sanji's chin upwards, "but I'll say this countless times so it'll never leave your mind; for-freaking-ever and fucking-always, I'll love you." He kissed his lips. "Your stupid gentleman code." He kisses his forehead. "Your dartboard eyebrows." He kisses his eyebrow. "Your oddly soft cheeks" He pecks them. "And your sexy stubble" He kisses the cook long and hard on his lips; a kiss worth every single second of every single day of every month each year, they spent without each other. "Sanjiii-kuuun" a voice interrupts; it was Nami ... again. Sanji breaks the kiss to give Nami his attention, "it's you and Zoro's turn to do the dishes!" Sanji turns back to Zoro and seals their lips together, "We're all heading to bed, and also Robins gonna blah blah..." The rest was inaudible due to the sound of their moans in each other's mouths. They heard enough and wanted to suck face instead of listen to the navigator ramble on about chores and whatnot.

Zoro broke the kiss and flung Sanji onto his shoulder. "Let's head into the galley. We wouldn't get caught in there at least." "Oi! You shitty swordsman! Have you no sense of sanitation? We can't do it in there!" The swordsman rolled his eyes and pulled open a floorboard, and climbed down the ladder and went into the bathhouse. He locked the door and rammed the blonde into the wall. He bit his ear, taunting "Give me a night that'll make up for those two years." An evil smile came across the blondes face; he knew how to make it worth the swordsman's while. The blonde groped Zoro's member, "Give me an uninterrupted go with **this** and I'm sure we'll both enjoy it." Zoro smirked and kissed Sanji's neck in agreement. "That's what I like to hear." He brushed his lips from the kiss he planted in the midst of Sanji's neck, till the blonde's lips. Zoro undid the buttons on Sanji's vest and shirt and tossed them aside. He slid his hands down Sanji's back and around the front to his hips removing his pants and dropping them somewhere around their currently entangled legs. Sanji kicks off his slippers. Zoro's arms hoist Sanji's legs up to his waist and as if he were trained, he immediately wraps them around Zoro. Sanji undoes Zoro's coat buttons, his Haramaki and the red sash Sanji's been extremely jealous of. How it clung to his hip was criminal. They both broke away from each other panting. Zoro removes his pants and kicks off his boots, and sits on the bench by the tub.

Sanji walks over to the cabinet by the side of the tub. He takes a bottle of lotion off the shelf and waltzes over to Zoro. He stops to admire and fully appreciate the view of the swordsman, stark naked, smirking, sitting with his (quite impressive) 'happy-to-see-a-naked-Sanji' penis pointing towards the ceiling. "What are you waiting for? Two years weren't long enough for you?" Zoro teased, "Don't make me start without you." Sanji sat on top of Zoro, bucking his hips a bit to rub their two erections together. Zoro took the bottle from Sanji and squeezed some lotion onto his hand. He covered both their members with it and started stroking them both in one hand. The friction of the two erections grinding at each other felt good enough to earn a loud, tortured moan from Sanji. Zoro used his free hand to finger the other man's entrance. "Ahh Zoro.. Oh-shit." Zoro let go of their members and his digits stopped invading the blonde. He lifted Sanji up and positioned his dick at Sanji's hole. Sanji sat down onto Zoro's penis, forcing it into him. Sanji grinded his sweet spot at Zoro's penis driving them both mad. They kiss, tongues battling for dominance, they both moan into each other's mouths. Sanji moves his hips downward, harder and faster, and Zoro bucks upwards into him just as hard, in synchronization. They both feel their climax approaching and they give it one last **good**, **hard**, **rigid** grind making Sanji come all over their chests and Zoro come into him. "Fuck. Sanji that was amazing." He pulled out of Sanji and walked over to the tub letting himself collapse into it. Sanji reached over to his pants pocket pulling out his packet and lighter. He lit another cigarette, inhaling "these taste the best after a good brain-melting fuck." He puffed towards an open window. "Yeah, yeah. Get over here so we can have some more fun before they wake up" Zoro smirked.

- OMAKE TIME -

Next morning:

Sanji drags himself to the kitchen still half asleep. He finds Robin cheerfully drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning Robin-chwaan~" He manages to say in a cheerful voice, despite all the exhaustion he was clearly suffering from. "Good morning Cook-san, you seem tired. You didn't get any sleep last night?" Sanji laughed very ineptly trying to think of a lie "Oh no, I slept like a log! I just need to get me a cigarette! I'll be right back." Before Sanji could make it out of the galley, Robin decided to bully him a bit. "I was on night-watch yesterday." "Oh really, thanks for all your work. Now I'll just get me that cigarette and whip you something real nice." Sanji remembered Nami did mention something about Robin, but the stupid swordsman and his stupid tongue kept distracting him. He grabs the door handle and the second he twists it, in the most evil, cunning manner Nico Robin asks, "So _**did it**_ make up for those two years?" and the demon lady smiles while Sanji turns to stone.


End file.
